The Secret Life of Taylor McKessie
by nayla1988
Summary: All taylor wants is her privacy, but Troy wouldn't give up
1. Chapter 1

Taylor was a nobody. She was a loner and had no friends. She never did anything social. She was a mystery to everyone at East High. But Taylor wasn't what everyone thought she was. No there was so much more to Taylor than people could every imagine. She lived a double life. Taylor wasn't quiet and reclusive, not at all, but she had to keep her distance. Because if anyone found out who she really was, she would never be able to just be Taylor ever again.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

She had only been at East High for a month, but form the moment she walked into the school all eyes were on her. Taylor McKessie seemed to be on everyone's mind. Who was this girl and where did she come from. You see East High consisted of students who had known each other since birth and no one new joined the school. Taylor McKessie was a mystery. When people tried to talk to her she would ignore them and walk away. Taylor wanted to be alone and the school soon realized that and left her alone, but Mr. Popular a.k.a. Troy Bolton couldn't wrap his head around why this girl wanted to be left alone. He wanted, no he needed to know who Taylor McKessie was.

"Troy this is becoming an obsession for you." Chad is best friend stated. For a month now he had watched Troy ponder over who Taylor McKessie was. It was starting to become all his friend would talk about.

"She can't be this guarded man. I tried googling her, I tried following her, I've tried talking to her and I have gotten nowhere. It's like she doesn't exist. I really believe that Taylor McKessie isn't even her real name. This is driving me crazy." Chad finally believed that his friend had cracked.

"Do you realize you can go to jail for harassment and stalking. Dude you are losing your mind. I mean it would be cool to finally know who she is, but she doesn't want friends or anything to do with anyone. She wants to be alone and we should respect that, just leave it alone." Troy knew Chad was right, but he knew he needed to know her. He just had to know who Taylor McKessie was.

She knew he was staring at her, and in any other situation she would be flattered. Troy Bolton would have definitely been hers by now, but she had been hurt one to many times by guys who wanted the person they thought she was and not who she really was. Only her family and her best friend knew who she really was Taylor had to keep her identity a secret. Her life was too complicated to bring someone knew into. Maybe when she was done living her secret life she could let someone in, but for now she had to be alone. She hated being alone, but she had to protect her heart. She didn't want to get her heart broken again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

"Taylor. Earth to Taylor. Taylor." Gabby Montez yelled at her best friend.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Gabby was concerned for her friend. She had known Taylor since they were in diapers. They did everything together. Gabby knew who Taylor really was and swore to keep her life secret from everyone. She even avoided Tay at school because Taylor asked her too, but it pained her to see her friend so distant.

"Taylor I know this is hard for you but you have to be strong and you have me to help. No one is going to find out about your life, but I refuse to not hang out with you at school anymore. Tomorrow is going to be a new day for you miss Taylor McKessie." Taylor looked at her best friend and knew she was serious, but she wanted and needed a change.

Taylor and Gabriella walked into East High together, and all eyes were on them. Taylor was used to having all eyes on her. Her other life allowed her to be the center of attention. She relished in it, but now she was uncomfortable. She was used to having her security blanket, but now it was all about the real her.

"Taylor are you okay. I know this is a bit overwhelming, but I'm here for you, and you are stuck with me forever."

"And ever." Taylor and Gabby had been saying that since they were five. Taylor and Gabby walked down the hall and towards homeroom. As they were walking Taylor noticed Troy staring at her. Taylor was a little unnerved by this. It was like Troy was trying to see into her soul. She knew she probably should stay away from Troy, but something inside of her knew that Troy was going to be an important person in her life. She always was good at reading people.

"Taylor has a crush." Gabby was laughing. She had just witnessed her best friend staring at Troy Bolton.

"Shut up Gabby. He was looking at me, I couldn't help but look back, anyways he's taken, remember Sharpay Evans. The school's drama queen and resident bitch."

"Well maybe she should tell Troy to stop staring at other girls. You know you like the attention. I seem him stare at you all the time. You know it is kind of creepy if you think about, but in a cute sort of way."

"Gabby just be quiet. You are not making any since. Let's just get to class."

Taylor and Gabby were sitting at lunch.

"Hey Gabby." Chad Danforth had decided to sit with Gabby. Gabby and Chad had been dating for a few months now.

"Hey Chad." Chad eyed Taylor then looked back at Gabby.

"When did you two become friends." Gabby and I looked at each other. I hate that Gabby has to lie for me, but what are best friends for.

"Taylor and I had an in class assignment together and we learned that we had a lot in common. Since then we've been hanging out." While Gabby was talking to Chad, Troy walked over and sat at the table. How did I forget that Chad and Troy were best friends?

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Taylor." Troy couldn't believe that he was actually sitting with Taylor and that she had said hi to him. This was his chance to finally get to know who she was, but Troy couldn't even start a conversation with her.

"So how about the four of us go to the movies tomorrow night. What do you think Taylor and Troy?" I looked at Gabby and she was trying not to laugh. I was going to get her later for this.

"Sure why not." Troy said. This was going to be his chance to get to know Taylor.

"What about Sharpay. Isn't she like your girlfriend? Isn't Friday night date night?" Troy gave me a weird look.

"We broke up." I should be sad for Troy but I was jumping for joy on the inside. Troy was about to say something when the bell rang.

"I guess I will talk to you later Taylor." Troy and Chad walked towards there class.

Gabby and Taylor looked at each other and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

.

"Gabby you are so sneaky." She was laughing so hard. We were in my bedroom talking

"Hey I had to do something; both you and Troy went mute on us for a second I had to get you two talking. It was too funny, but anyways do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight." It was our routine. Every night Gabby would ask me this question.

"No Gabby I will be fine."

"But Tay that day is coming up and you know what happens.

"Gabby I will be fine. It's been almost 4 years. I am better now. If I need you I will go in your room." Gabby reluctantly left Taylor's room. Taylor turned off her lights and got into bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"NO NO please don't hurt me. I swear I won't say anything. I promise please don't hurt me." The man pointed the gun towards Taylor and pulled the trigger.

"Taylor wake up. It's going to be okay." Taylor was crying and Gabby held her best friend close. These next few weeks were going to be difficult for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

"Taylor we don't have to go to the movies with the boys tonight. We can stay home and have movie night by ourselves." Gabby was really concerned about her best friend. Gabby knew that last night was the beginning of the torture Taylor was going to go through in the next few weeks.

"Gabby I will be fine. Let's just have fun." The girls met Chad and Troy at the movies. After the movie was over they decided to go to the local burger joint.

"Wow that movie sucked." Gabby said. She and Chad were trying to break the silence that had fallen over everyone especially Troy and Taylor.

"Yeah it did." Chad said looking at Troy, giving him a look telling him to talk to Taylor. Chad and Gabby started talking to each other privately leaving Troy and Taylor on their own.

"So Taylor I am having fun are you?" That was lame. Troy mentally kicked himself. He felt like such a loser.

"Yes Troy everything is good." Taylor was not a shy person, but Troy made her nervous.

"Can I make a confession Taylor?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Taylor was curious.

"I always wanted to get to know you. You were always a mystery to me." Taylor never thought that that Troy wanted to know who she was. It took her by surprise.

"Why would you want to know me? I am not that interesting. I am just plain old Taylor."

"I don't believe that. I think there is a lot about you that you are afraid to share and hopefully one day you will be comfortable to share your secrets with me." Taylor just stared at Troy. She couldn't believe that he said and felt such interest in her. It took her by surprise. She was speechless.

"Taylor I know that was a lot, but I meant it. I want us to be friends.

"I would like that Troy." Troy and Taylor were lost in there own world when a girl came up to their table. All four of them looked up at her.

"Aren't you Tameka McDaniel?" Taylor and Gabby looked at each other, but had to keep there cool in front of the boys.

"No I'm not, but I been told I look like her, but I don't see it."

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl walked off.

"Taylor come with me to the bathroom." The girls excused themselves. When they were in the bathroom Taylor screamed.

"Taylor are you going to be okay. I know that was a lot to handle.

"Gabby I will be fine. I just have to calm down. Okay let's get back out there.

When the girls got back to the table the boys were concerned.

"Is everything okay Taylor. You seemed upset about what that girl said." Troy had a feeling that he needed to take care of Taylor.

"I'm good, nothing to worry about."

"Well I always that that Tameka was hot when I was younger. She was a cool singer and actress, but didn't she just disappear."

"Chad can we change the topic." Gabby looked at Tay and knew she was struggling. She needed to get her home now.

"Taylor and I should go. We need to go.

"Are you sure Gabby?" Chad didn't want her to leave.

"Yes, Taylor and I have a big day tomorrow."

"Taylor I hope we can hang out sometime, just you and me." Troy was definitely taken with Taylor. He had learned so much about her in a short amount of time.

"I would like that Troy." Taylor and Troy hugged each other, while Chad and Gabby kissed goodbye.

"That wasn't weird at all. I wander what that was all about." Chad said. Troy was thinking the same thing.

"Taylor are you going to be okay. I know tonight was crazy for you."

"I will be fine. I just miss that life that's all. I was someone then and I had everything I could have ever imagined. It just reminded me of what I lost. I miss my family so much Gabby. You are all that I have left. Please don't ever leave me." Taylor and Gabby were crying.

"I you love Taylor and I will never leave you." They embraced each other.

"I love you too Gabby." They both decided to go to bed. Gabby and Taylor slept in the same room that night.

"Tameka, Tameka, Tameka." She could hear the crowd chanting her name. An adrenaline rush went through her. This is what she lived for. She never would have imagined that this was the last concert she would ever do, before her world crumbled before her. That night her whole world would change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

_**Flashback**_

_**4 years ago**_

14 year old Tameka McDaniel was getting ready for her hometown show. Her concert had been sold out for months. She wasn't nervous at all. She had her family and friends which included celebrities and her very best friend Gabriella who was sitting right next to her in her dressing room.

"Tameka how excited are you. I mean this is so crazy. There is so many people are here to see you."

"I know I can't wait to start the show." Tameka loved performing in front of crowds. She had known she wanted to do this for as long as she could remember. She wanted to live the exciting life of a celebrity but wanted to still live an anonymous life as Taylor McKessie.

"Taylor you have to be a little nervous."

"Gabby don't call me Taylor. I don't want anyone accidentally hearing you calling me by my real name.

"Sorry I still can't get used to calling you Tameka. But anyways you should hurry up we only have 15 minutes." Taylor put on her wig and put in her hazel contacts to finally transform into Tameka.

"Miss McDaniel we are ready for you." The stage manager said. Taylor and Gabby walked out of her dressing room. Her parents and Gabby's parents were waiting for them.

"T baby we are so proud of you. Have a great show. We love you so much." Both Taylor's parents hugged her and kissed her. Taylor couldn't have been happier. The opening song of her show began to play, Taylor looked back and blew her family a kiss and ran out on stage, not realizing this would be the last time she would see her parents alive.

**Present Day**

An 18 year old Taylor woke up in a cold sweat. The dream was happening again. As each day got closer to the anniversary of her parent's death she would remember more about that day. Usually she would wake up screaming, but this time she didn't, which was a shock to her.

"Taylor can I come in?"

"Yes mam." Mrs. Montez came in and sat on Taylor's bed.

"I just wanted to see how things were going for you. I know that day is coming in a week and I just want to make sure that you are handling everything okay." Taylor truly loved Mr. and Mrs. Montez, but they could never be her parents.

"I am doing better. I started remembering about that day, but I didn't wake up screaming. I guess that means I am doing better. I miss them, but I know they would want me to heal, so I am trying.

"That's good Taylor. You know we are here if you need us. Now get up and get ready for school and Taylor I love you."

"I love you too momma Montez."

"Hey Taylor." Taylor turned around and watched Troy walking towards her.

"Hey Troy. I was just leaving."

"Mind if I walk with you? We can talk." Troy seemed a bit nervous.

"Yeah sure." Taylor and Troy walked in silence for a minute

"So where is Gabriella?"

"She and Chad are hanging out."

"Oh so I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend. I would like to take you out on a date." Troy had his hands in his pockets and was trying to avoid looking at Taylor.

"I would like that Troy." Troy looked up and gave Taylor a huge smile.

"Okay cool."

"Shouldn't you be a basketball practice?"

"Yes and I am going to be late so I will see you later. Bye Tay."

"Bye Troy." Taylor watched Troy run back to the school and then continued walking. After awhile Taylor started to feel that something was off. She turned around and noticed only a car parked on the side of the rode. She didn't think much of it and continued to walk. She was only a block away from home. The nagging feeling of someone watching her continued to bother her. She turned around and saw the same car. Taylor didn't know what to do. Should she run and alert the person in the car that she was on to them, or should she calmly walk a little faster. She was only three houses away. Taylor decided on the later and made it home. She went in and locked the door. She looked out the window as the car slowly drove past her house. An eerie feeling went through her body.

"Taylor what are you doing." Taylor jumped and screamed.

"Oh my God you scared me Gabby." Gabriella looked at her best friend and then looked out the window to see what had Taylor so freaked out.

"Taylor I don't see anything what were you looking at." Taylor thought maybe she was just losing her mind.

"Nothing I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination." Gabby didn't believe her, but let it go.

"So I heard Troy asked you out and you said yes."

"Yeah we are going out this weekend I am looking forward to it. Can't wait."

"Gabby why did I agree to this. What are we going to talk about and I have nothing to wear." Taylor was freaking out. Her date was in less than thirty minutes and she was having a panic attack.

"Taylor calm down. Your hair looks nice and I will find something in your closet. Gabby searched Tay's closet and found the dress she bought Tay for her birthday just six months ago that she still hadn't worn.

"Wear this, no negotiations." Taylor looked up at the dress and had completely forgotten she had it.

"Thanks Gabby you're the best. Taylor went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later she came out.

"Wow Taylor you look beautiful. Troy is going to flip out." The girls hear the bell ring.

"He's here. I'll go let him in." Gabby went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey Troy. Come in. She will be down in just a second." A few minutes Taylor ascended the stairs and Troy had never seen a more beautiful sight. She was breathtaking.

"Taylor you look amazing." Taylor smiled, but her insides were doing cartwheels.

"You look handsome Troy." Troy grabbed Taylor's hand and lead her to his car. They both waved goodnight to Gabby.

"Troy I am having such a great time with you." Taylor hadn't had this much fun in a long time. They had started the evening at a nice restaurant. Then Troy had asked Taylor about what was one thing she hadn't done since she was little and she said bowling. Now they were at the bowling alley, having the time of their lives.

"Troy you are a terrible bowler."

"Well I didn't know I was bowling with a professional." They both began to laugh.

"Taylor I am glad I can make you smile. That was my whole goal tonight. I just wanted you to have fun."

"I am. Thank you so much." Taylor gave Troy a kiss on the cheek and he turned bright red.

"Well this isn't embarrassing." After they finished their game, it was late, so Troy took Taylor home. He walked Taylor to the door.

"Well I hope we can do this again Taylor. I would like to take you out again."

"We will. I would love to go out with you again." Troy grabbed Taylor's hand and kissed it. They said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. As Troy's car pulled away another car pulled up in front of Taylor's.

"That is definitely her. I have finally found you Tameka McDaniel and this time you will not get away from me." The car then drove off into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

"Gabby can I talk to you. It's important." Taylor was standing in Gabriella's doorway of her room.

"Yeah Tay what is it." Gabby had noticed a change in Taylor. She seemed like she was happier, but Gabby knew there was something Taylor wasn't telling her.

"Remember when I told you about that night of my parents' death."

"Yes, but I always felt you didn't tell me everything."

"I didn't, but now I am ready to tell you everything if you are willing to listen. This is going to be hard for me, but I know this is part of the healing process."

"Tay I am here for you. Tell me whatever you are willing to share." Taylor sat down on Gabby's bed. Gabby grabbed Taylor's hand and held it while Taylor told her the complete truth.

_Flashback_

_4years ago_

"Taylor that was amazing. You were so good tonight."

"I know I didn't want it to stop. Hey where are my parents?" Taylor looked around but didn't see them.

"Oh sweetie they had to pick up your sister and brother from their games. They said they will meet you at home. You are riding with us." Taylor was a little disappointed, but her parents wanted to keep her and her siblings life as normal as possible.

"T go get your things so we can get out of here before chaos ensues." Gabby and Tay went and got Taylor's things and were led to the car. They arrived home about an hour later. Tay and Gabby live across the street from each other.

"I am going to go home now; my parent's cars are there. I will call you later Gabby." Tay and Gabby hugged and Tay ran home. When she opened the door she knew something was wrong.

"Mom, Dad, Tracy, Anthony. Where is everyone?" Taylor looked all over and decided to go upstairs to her room. Before she went into her room she noticed her parents' door was open. She walked in and her heart dropped. On the bed were both of her parents covered in blood. Taylor screamed and ran towards there bed.

"Mom Dad please wake up. Please." Taylor was frantic and started crying and screaming. She picked up the phone and dialed 911, but before she could respond to the operator a hand covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room. She tried to struggle but it was no use. The person was too strong.

"If I take my hand away and you scream I will snap your neck." Taylor was too scared to do anything. The person took his hand from Tay's mouth. Taylor was staring at a masked man.

"You are even more beautiful in person Tameka. I love your hazel eyes." Taylor had forgotten she still had on her disguise. She was so relieved that he didn't know who she really was. If she got away she could go into hiding.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"I want you Miss McDaniel. You have haunting my dreams for years now." Taylor was disgusted. She knew she had older male friends, but this was sick. This man killed her parents because of her. Taylor realized he probably killed her sister and brother too.

"Where are my siblings?" The man began to laugh.

"Let me take you to them." Her grabbed Taylor and dragged her to her brother's bedroom. Her brother was lying in a pool of blood on the floor and her sister on his bed.

"Your brother tried to protect your sister, but as you can see it was no use I overpowered him." Taylor threw up. She was hysterical. She turned around and pulled off the man's mask and started screaming.

"I told you not to scream and now you know who I am. I have to kill you now Tameka and all I wanted was for us to be together." Taylor kicked him in the groin and ran but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"But first I will make you a woman." He tore Taylor's shirt and she began to scream and beg him not to do this. Just when Taylor thought the unthinkable was about to happen she heard police sirens. The man froze and Taylor took her chance. She kneed him and got up and ran downstairs and out the door right into Gabby's arms.

"Taylor what happened." Taylor fainted.

**Present Day**

Gabby was in complete shock. She never knew that Taylor was almost raped or that she had seen the man's face.

"Taylor why didn't you tell me. You saw his face."

"Yes I remember his face vividly. It haunted me in my nightmares, but he won't find me because I was dressed as Tameka that night remember. I hadn't changed."

"We have to tell my parents you saw his face."

"No we will not. It won't help, just let it go. It's been four years and I am finally moving on. Please just let it go Gabby. This stays between you and me forever."

"And ever." Gabby didn't agree with this, but she would take this secret to her grave.

"Taylor is everything okay." Troy and Taylor were walking in the park.

"Yes just a lot on my mind." It had been almost a week since Taylor had told Gabby everything. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her family's death and Taylor was about to fall apart.

"Taylor if there is something wrong I want to know. I want to be there for you. I care about you so much. I want you to trust me enough to lean on me." Taylor couldn't hold her tears any longer and broke down in Troy's arms and spilled a few secrets unintentionally.

"My family was killed 4 years ago. The anniversary is tomorrow." Troy didn't know what to say, so he held Taylor tighter. He didn't want to let her go. In a few short weeks he had grown completely attached to Taylor. Taylor cried for awhile.

"Troy I think I should go home now. Thank you for letting cry."

"Anytime Taylor and I want you to know that I will be there for you tomorrow. Whenever you need me I will be there. I promise." Taylor knew he was telling the truth. She looked into his eyes. She saw his true feelings. Taylor grabbed Troy's face and kissed him with all the passion she had. Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and held her as close as he could.

"Thank you Troy for everything. You have been my rock and you didn't even realize it."

"Like I said I will always be there for you." Troy let Taylor go and watched her walk into her home. His house was a few blocks away

How dare she let another man touch her she belongs to me? The mystery man was furious. He had seen everything that had happened between Taylor and Troy. This was his opportunity to get rid of Troy. Troy was walking home when he heard a car speeding. He turned around and saw a car coming towards him. Troy ran as fast as he could. The car sped down the street as Troy lay in grass not moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

"Troy, Troy wake up. Please wake up." Taylor needed to know that that Troy was okay.

"Taylor where are we. Are you okay?" Troy was waking up. Taylor was so relieved. She hated being alone in the dark.

"Troy I'm fine. I am more concerned about you. You have been out for hours now."

"How did this happen, Where are we Tay?" Taylor knew she had to tell Troy the whole truth, beginning with who she really was. This was definitely not the way she wanted him to find out. But she had no choice.

"Troy I'm the reason we are in this mess. It is my entire fault." Troy gave Taylor a concerned look.

"Taylor this isn't your fault. Someone wants to hurt us because they are psycho. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No Troy we have been kidnapped because I am famous." Just then the door swung open and someone walked in.

"Well well you two have finally woken up. I was a little worried about you Troy, but then I thought about how you dumped me for her and I stopped caring."

"Sharpay you did this." Troy and Taylor couldn't believe that Sharpay had kidnapped them.

"Not all by myself silly. I had help. I think Taylor knows who I am talking about. They never did catch him did they Taylor. He has been following you for sometime now. He has been right under your nose all this time and you would have never recognized him, but I will let you see him for yourself." A figure appeared at the door and Taylor and Troy gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hi beautiful." Ryan Evans had the craziest look in his eyes. He noticed that Troy was touching Taylor and he didn't like it at all. He walked up to Troy and punched him in the jaw. Taylor screamed.

"Keep your hands off of her or I will let her watch me kill you." Troy was in too much pain to disagree with him. Taylor couldn't stop crying.

"I know you are wondering what happened to me. Money and plastic surgery can change a person. I thought I had lost you forever, Tameka." Troy looked at Taylor and she began to cry again.

"That's right Troy your precious Taylor is non other than Tameka McDaniel. She has been lying to you. I killed her family four years ago and would have killed her but she got away, but not this time I will have her." Sharpay had been silent this whole time, but she stepped in front of Ryan.

"Taylor you probably don't recognize me either, but you know who I am. We were in a group together, right before you dumped me for your solo career." No it couldn't be. Taylor didn't want to believe it was her.

"Stacy."

"Right. You stole my dream, so I helped Ryan destroy yours. I bet you are wondering how all this happened. How me and Ryan got together to do this to you. Troy I bet you are wondering what the hell is going on, so I am going to tell you and Taylor is going to confess some truths as well, and oh by the way after all is said and done. You both are going to die. So shall I go first?"

**I want to thank all the following people for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate it very much. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as my others which I plan to update soon.**

**Chaylorfan123 AyaneC lookatthestars Favor1234 cuteANDsexxxy17 mzwendy85 chaylorXtraylorlover101 LunaSolTierra lilmissmonique**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

_3 weeks ago_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I freaking hate him. He is going to wish he had never messed with Sharpay Evans.

"Sharpay what the hell is your problem?" Ryan walked into Sharpay's room which she was currently destroying out of anger.

"Troy Bolton is my problem. He dumped me for that bitch Taylor."

"I'm not surprised Sharpay. She is beautiful and smart and mysterious. What guy wouldn't want her?" Ryan wanted her, she reminded him of someone from his past that he almost had. If only

"Ryan shut the hell up. That bitch is going to pay. I just need to figure out how to destroy her. I need info on her and you are going to help me with that."

"How am I going to do that Sharp?"

"Ever heard of breaking and entering. I know you are good at that. You still remember how to do that. I want any and everything you can find on her." He knew once Sharpay got an idea there was no way to talk her out of it.

"Fine Sharpay when?"

"Tomorrow night while everyone is at the game. You know the whole town will be there. Don't make any mistakes. I want Troy to hate Taylor. So find something mind-blowing."

Everyone was at the game to watch Troy Bolton lead the Wildcats to another victory. Well everyone except Ryan Evans. At this very moment he was picking the lock to the Montez house.

"Sharpay owes me big for this." Ryan finally got in and began to search the house. He saw pictures of the Montez family which included Taylor all over the house. He looked in closets and on bookshelves for incriminating photos or anything but there was nothing on Taylor. He decided to finally go upstairs to the bedrooms. The first bedroom he searched around and realized that this was Gabby's room and decided to leave. In went into the room next to Gabby's and realized it was Taylor's.

"Taylor McKessie what are you hiding. He looked under her bed and found nothing. Ryan then decided to look in Taylor's closet and was about to give up when he tripped and fell hitting the inside wall of her closet and revealing a hidden door. Ryan pushed the door open and pulled out a locked chest. He picked the lock and opened the chest. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the family picture of the people he killed, but Taylor was in the picture.

"I killed her family, but I didn't know Taylor. She's related to Tameka, but how?" He continued to look in the box until he found what he was looking for. The before and after picture of Taylor becoming Tameka McDaniel. Ryan was livid and excited at the same time. He took the pictures and locked and put the chest back in the closet.

"Tameka I finally found you and this time I won't let you go."

Ryan went home and told Sharpay everything. He knew she would be pissed because of what Taylor did to her.

"You should have killed that bitch when you had the chance. This time you will. I want you to follow her and scare her. I don't care and you can do whatever you want to Troy. I don't care. I just want to take care of Taylor." Ryan and Sharpay came up with their plan.

_Now_

"Taylor now tells me why I shouldn't just kill you right now and let Troy watch." Taylor knew Sharpay was serious. She had to appeal to Ryan. She knew he wanted her and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Ryan you are better then this. So why don't you let me go and we can figure this out together. I never told anyone what happened that night. I should have never hurt you that night. I realize you just wanted to be with me and my family would have never let me be with you. They had to die." Taylor couldn't believe she was saying this. Troy was staring at her like she was crazy. Ryan was smiling he was falling for this. Sharpay looked at Ryan and knew he was falling for Taylor's bullshit and had to do something.

"Ryan she is playing you. She doesn't want you she wants Troy. You saw her kissing Troy. She is dating Troy. She wants to be with Troy Ryan. Don't fall for her lies." Ryan was looking at Taylor the whole time Sharpay was talking. Taylor noticed that Ryan had gotten the same look in his eye that he had gotten when he had almost choked her to death all those years ago. He turned to Sharpay walked slowly up to her.

"Sharpay I work alone, but thanks." Sharpay was about to say something when Ryan pulled out a knife and slashed her throat. Taylor was so shocked she was speechless. All she could see was blood flowing from the lifeless body of Sharpay Evans. Taylor knew at this moment that she and Troy were going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM**

Taylor didn't know how long she and Troy had been locked up in this room, but she was restless. Troy was going in and out of consciousness because of the repeated beatings Ryan was giving him. Taylor couldn't help but think was all her fault. If only she had told the police who had killed her parents then he wouldn't be in this mess, but deep down inside she knew she could never tell. The truth would destroy the lives closes to her and she couldn't bare that burden, but she was determined to get Ryan to let Troy go. She couldn't let Troy die because of her loyalty to her someone else in her life, Gabriella Montez.

"Taylor get up. You are coming with me." Ryan grabbed her and pulled her out of the room; she couldn't help but look back at Troy who was still asleep or unconscious. She didn't quite know, but he was breathing and that was all that mattered.

"He will die Taylor. There is no way around that. You belong with me and I will finally have you. I don't think you know how much I love you." Taylor cringed. If this was love she didn't want it. She never hated anyone in her life but she hated Ryan.

"Ryan why are you doing this. Just let him go and you can do whatever you want to me. I don't care just let him go. Please I am begging you." The look on Ryan's face scared Taylor. She knew Ryan was at his breaking point.

"Ryan I know you don't want to hurt me. I agree we belong together. I will do anything you ask. Troy means nothing to me. I want to be with you. Why do you think I haven't told anyone who you were? I could have told, but I didn't. I didn't want to hurt you." Ryan began to smile at Taylor.

"You do love me. I always knew that. Taylor we can finally be together." He was starring at her.

"Ryan all I ask is that you let him go. So we can be together. I promise he won't say anything and if he does we will be long gone and have new identities." Taylor could tell she was getting through to him.

"What about them. I know you don't want to hurt them." Taylor knew exactly who he was talking about, because he had hut them years before he killed her family.

"I will find a way to explain things to them, I won't ever mention you. I promise." Ryan walked up to her and untied her. This was the only chance she would have to get away. She had seen Ryan put a gun in the closet behind him.

"I love you Taylor. We will be happy." Taylor looked into Ryan's eyes and kicked him where it hurts. Ryan went down screaming in pain. Taylor ran to the closet and grabbed the gun. She turned around and Ryan was trying to get up.

"By the way I won't tell Gabriella that her big brother killed her best friend's family." Ryan charged at Taylor and Taylor pulled the trigger. Ryan stopped and stared at Taylor.

"Why Taylor, I loved you." Ryan fell to the ground taking his last breath. Taylor starred at the lifeless body of Ryan Evans also known as Charles Montez.

**I have read the reviews and some are confused on how ryan could be Gabby's brother and Sharpay's. If you are confused please reread chapter 7 and it will make more since. All I will say is that this Ryan and Sharpay are not related and i will explain everything in a later chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Own HSM**

"I need to know something Taylor. Who are you?" Troy looked at Taylor. It had been a month since Ryan and Sharpay had kidnapped them. Troy had been recovering and had requested not to see Taylor.

"Troy my name is Taylor McKessie. I am the same person I was when you met me. I haven't changed. Please don't let what happened change us. I want to be with you."

"Why did this all happen. I almost died because of your lies. If this is going to work I need to know everything."

"Okay Troy I will tell you everything."

_**Flashback**_

"Tay we are going to be so famous when we win the singing contest and get that recording contract." Stacy was so excited. Taylor, Gabriella, and Stacey had been friends since they were in diapers. Today they were trying to win a recording contract. They had won every competition they had entered so Stacey was so sure that they were going to win. The group GST meant everything to Stacey.

"Taylor make sure you hit that note at the end. We need to leave the judges with something memorable. That note is going to win this along with my choreography we are a shoe in." Stacey sometimes was a little too confident.

"Stacy I will don't worry." Taylor was not as confident as Stacy but she knew she was a good singer. The host announced their name and the girls went on stage. It was now or never.

The crowd loved them. After they were finished a record exec came up to them and offered them a contract. Everything was moving so fast. They moved to LA and began recording their debut album. Then one day everything changed.

"Taylor, Stacy I don't want to do this anymore. You guys know I never wanted to be famous. I just did this to be with you guys. I want out, but you guys will be good as a duo." Taylor knew this would happen but Stacy was furious because she felt that if Gabby left, she would be gone next. She knew that everyone thought Taylor was the more talented one. Sharpay was right things went from bad to worse for her.

"Taylor and Stacy we have decided to not to go ahead with the duo project. It is not working. I'm sorry." Just like that their dream ended.

"Taylor, can you stay for a second?" Taylor looked at Stacy and knew what was about to happen. She knew that she was about to be offered a solo contract. The record exec had talked to her about before, but she was all about the group, but the group was no more and this was her dream. Her friends would understand. Gabby had already told her to go for it, but she wasn't sure about Sharpay.

"Stacy I need to tell you this. The record company is going to offer me a solo deal and I want to take it. Please don't be mad at me." Stacy looked at Taylor.

"Take it I don't care, you deserve this. I will be supportive." They hugged and she left. Taylor put out her first CD and her success was isn't. She loved the fame and performing. She included Gabby and Stacy in everything she did, but things began to change. Stacy's jealousy was becoming too much and finally Stacy walked away from her friends and they never saw her again.

Troy looked at Taylor. Then he asked her what she knew he would.

"Tell me about Ryan," Taylor wasn't ready for anyone to know the whole story about Ryan. She felt she should tell Gabby first, since he was her brother.

"Troy can you give me a day to tell Gabby everything before I tell you about Ryan. She should be the first to know. There are things about him that affect her too and I need to speak with her first before telling anyone else." Troy looked at Taylor and knew that something wasn't right, but he agreed. Taylor left Troy to go home and speak with Gabby.

"Gabby we need to talk.' Taylor was very anxious and Gabriella could tell.

"Taylor what is it. You know you can tell me anything."

"I need to speak to you about your brother. I know what happened to him." Gabby was in shock. Her brother had disappeared over 6 years ago. How could Taylor know where he was? Why would she keep this from her and her family?

"Taylor where is he. Is he okay? Where has he been all this time? Why didn't you tell me?

"Gabby, Charles is dead and I killed him." Gabby stared at Taylor. She was angry, hurt and confused. None of this made any sense to her.

"Taylor tells me what happened."

"Gabby remembers when I told you I saw the face of the killer. It was Charles."

"What did you just say Taylor?" Taylor turned around as she heard Mrs. Montez's voice. Taylor wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Mom I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt any of you. I know you missed Charles. I never wanted you to know who he really was." Everyone began to cry. Mrs. Montez knew deep down inside Taylor was telling the truth, but it was a hard truth for any mother to swallow. She hugged Taylor never wanting to let her go. In a way she felt all the pain Taylor had gone through was her fault.

Gabby was a mess. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone for days. Everyone was getting worried. Taylor would sit with gabby all day in her room. Taylor knew she had to be there for her sister. Gabby and Charles had been so close when she was little. She knew that Gabby was broken.

"Taylor, I'm sorry he hurt you." Those were the first words Gabby had spoken in days.

"Gabby I'm sorry he hurt you." And just that easily Charles was forgotten for the both of them.


End file.
